Meant to Be
by megazing
Summary: Amy and Ricky think they have their whole lives figured out- when tragedy come crashing down on their peaceful lives. They are fighting to keep the love they've always had, but one of them is bound to snap.


(5 years earlier…)

It was always a struggle to get out the door in the mornings with a two year old. Ricky was working already; he starts at 6:30 every morning. The nanny was on vacation, so I had to take John to my mother's to stay during the day. As I was pulling out of mine and Ricky's driveway,(My parents let me move in with him), I realized I forgot to do some of my homework last night. "Great," I mumbled. I drove to my mother's house and as I was heading to the door, my phone rang. It was Ben. "Hello? Ben? Can I call you back?"

"Amy, you need to come to the hospital. It's the baby… she may not make it, and Adrian's a wreck and she needs you here. Please?" I could tell by the way he was choked up that he'd just been crying. "Ben, I don't know that she wants me there."

"Please, Amy, please." He started to weep again, so I told him I'd go. I handed John to my mother and ran back to my car to go be with Ben and Adrian. When I got there, I saw Adrian and Ben lying in bed together crying. I knocked on the door and walked in. When she saw me, Adrian smiled and wiped her tears away. "Hi, Amy, come in. Thanks so much for coming- I just needed someone I could trust and that was a mother here with me." I walked over to her and set my things down on a chair next to the only window in the hospital room. "What's wrong with the baby? I thought everything was fine." She nodded. "Me too. The chord got wrapped around her neck, and there's a C Section scheduled but there isn't much we can do at this point." I hugged her tight. "Everything will be okay, Adrian. I know it will. She'll be okay." By now I was crying, too, because I couldn't imagine the pain that I would go through if I was losing John. The doctor walked in, and said, "Adrian, it's time. Are you ready?" She nodded and cried. "Wait!" she said. "I want Amy there, too. I want her with me." I followed them into the operating room, where I got into the gown and mask. The birth went fast, and we all let out cries jammed full of happiness when we heard the baby cry. Ben and Adrian kissed and they named her Alexa. I was glad she picked me to be a part of this memory, and none of us would ever forget it.

(Present)

"Amy, I love you."

"I love you too, you know I do Ricky." He kissed me on the lips with so much passion. So much love and emotion. We were soul mates. I could tell, even though he was 23 and I was 22. Our son, John, was turning 7 next week. "Adrian and Ben wanted to come to the party with Alexa," Ricky said. Alexa was their 1st daughter, and she was 5. Gage was their newborn, only 3 months old. "Hmm, I suppose that's fine. Alexa and John seem to get along really well, don't you think?"

"Yes, they do." He pulled the blanket over him more because even though it's spring, it was a cold and rainy day. He looked over at the clock. "It's 7am. With John at my mom's house and since I don't have to work today, what do you want to do?" He slid his hand up and down my arm, causing goose bumps. My breath faltered and he looked me straight in the eye. He leaned in and kissed me, and we kissed for a long time. He took off his shirt, and he took off my nightgown, leaving my body exposed, except for my underwear. The vain on his neck popped out, so I knew he was concentrating hard, on not arriving early. I couldn't take it. He was right there, in front of me, waiting for me. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. He grabbed my thighs and held me up, sucking on my neck and earlobe. I loved him so much, it was unexplainable. I felt him getting harder and harder, but I liked leading him on and then off. I liked teasing him, because it got him even more riled up and energetic. "Fuck, Amy. I can't take it anymore," he threw me onto the bed, and tore off any clothes that were left on either of us. "Ricky..." He put his finger to my mouth, and then moved it down my body, until he got between my legs. He touched me so right. The held the back of my neck as he slid into me, making us one. "Ricky…"

"I love you, Amy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He came out of me, and went to go take a shower. I was still breathing heavy when he got out. "You're so beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my whole life." He came over and kissed me, and then the rest of the day was great, because he was with me.


End file.
